blinded by the light
by TheSpazChik
Summary: OCxUryu. Tierny is an x-soul reaper who decided to live as a human and thinks it's all behind her..till she meets Uryu Ishida.
1. The Blind Pet Shop Owner

**Tierny was a 3rd rank, while K****yo was the captain of the stealth squad before Yuroichi, but when he and Tierny caught wiff of the hollow that killed their parents, they dove in after it and Kyo ends up dead leaving behind a blind tierny. Now she owns a pet shop in Karakura town and feeling lonelier than ever untill she comes upon Uryu Ishida. There's a chance that everyone's favorite (and only) Quincey just might be able to save her.**

**Author's Note: i dont own any characters in this except Tierny and Kyo so ...BOLD print is Tierny and Uryu is in **_italic_

**Blinded By The Light**

**'I guess I have another long day ahead of me' I said to myself as I walked down the stairs to open up shop. Keeping a tight grip on the railing. I held my breath like I always do when walking down stairs, because of my fear of falling and never stopping. I'm usually scalding myself that it's my fault I'm blind and that I shouldn't feel sorry for myself by fearing thin-air. But today I just too bored to bother.**

_It was around 10 a.m. on a Saturday when Uryu ishida checked his watch and positioned his glasses back up his nose and began walking when the sign signaled it. He was thinking about what animal orihime would like for her birthday. He spent most of the walk thinking about how lonely she must be all by herself. So he and ichigo decided they both would get her an awesome gift this year. So he made his way into the local pet shop. As he walked in his first glance wasn't at the animals in isles surrounding him, but they young girl with shoulder length curly black hair with blonde tips. He began walking towards her desk._

**I pushed the button on the clock and the computer voice said it was a little after 10 and I heard a ding at the door and curiosity struck me. I could sense that it was a young male with a slight feeling of hesitation like he had an uneasy feeling being in my shop. Still I wanted to find out what he was doing so I didn't look up until he walked up to my desk. **

**'Excuse me ' he said then when he saw my eyes he couldn't contain an "oh my"**

**I just smiled and asked what he needed.**

_Uryu didn't expect the owner of a pet store to be blind. He almost jumped out of his shoes when he noticed the pale green rings around her faded pupils. A lot of thoughts ran through his mind one of them was 'this chick must be insane.' he even thought he might have heard growling from the back room. But it all left his mind when he looked at her smiling face when she looked up and asked what he needed. And didn't seem to be effected by his little outburst._

**I didn't really put much thought into it when I opened up the shop that people would be surprised I was blind. But I overlooked that and stood up to walk around him.**

**'What pet would u like?' I asked **

**'It's for a friend.' he explained it was her birthday and he thought a pet maybe a dog or a cat would help her since she lived alone.**

**I stopped and smiled at him and said' to narrow this down whets she like?'**

**He stopped and thought for a second and replied' she has a bubbly personality and a optimistic attitude an-'**

**I cut him off' I think she needs a collie'**

_Uryu didn't quite understand how she knew exactly what orihime needed. He asked if she had a collie at the shop and she gladly led him into the backroom. He heard the growls again. And didn't exactly for sure know if he wanted to ask what was making them._

**I sensed he was uneasy once more and I heard Harumika growling so I looked over my shoulder and assured him .' don't worry about harumika she may be a tiger but she's gentle.'**

**The sudden gasp from the boy confirmed that the look on his face would be priceless. **

**I led him to the back where the dogs were and brought out a collie and he asked what the price was. I smiled and explained that this one is a rescue pet who deserves a home so I gave him the dog for free. He was dumbfounded.**

_'I was right, this chick **is** insane' he thought to himself. But saw that even though she was blind he never saw as much emotion in anyone else's eyes that **could** see, he made a mental note to think about that late. He accepted her offer and adopted the pet. As he was walking out holding the adorable little fur ball he looked back and saw the girl with curly locks feeding a cobra and talking to it. It looked like she was calming it down after it tried to strike her but...missed..._

**again I wished I could have seen his face when I offered the collie puppy for free because many people have wanted but thought it was too expensive for just fifty bucks, which was lowest I could go because I knew that if this dog didn't get a home fast it wouldn't grow up gentle. I sensed he had a good heart and that he trusted this orihime so I let him have it for free and told him that when she wanted to name him to come by and id make the tag for it.**

_orihime loved her puppy and told Uryu she wanted to name it 'prince' so he offered that the next time has walking by the pet shop heed gather the tag. She was ecstatic at the gifts uryu and ichigo got her. ichigo got her a touch iPod with already over a hundred songs downloaded. _

_The next day uryu walked to the door of the pet shop he had been to the day before for the name tag for orihime. And because he wanted to see that strange girl again._

**I eagerly waited for the boy to come through the door. Everything he did made my curiosity stretch higher. The door dinged as he walked up to my desk and once again said 'excuse me.' I looked up smiling even wider than yesterday because he seemed not so surprised about my inability to see. And said he needed a tag that would fit the name 'prince'**

_Now that he knew what to expect it was allot easier to approach her desk and ask for a name tag. When he saw her smile was brighter than yesterday he felt sort of ashamed he was glad she couldn't see him blush. He just couldn't put his finger on the feeling he got around this stranger that seemed to comfortable around just about anything. she said she had to get the tag displays from upstairs so she walked up the steps and about five minutes later he went and looked up the stairs and saw her slowly trying to walk down. So he ran up to her to offer his hand to help her down._

**I was embarrassed that this stranger saw me terrified. I silently cursed myself for such a childish fear. But I could feel my face warm up and knew I was blushing like crazy when he offered me his hand to help walk me down the stairs. But I declined and before I could take a step down I was in his arms going down the stairs. I nearly freaked from being off the grown and being this close to someone I had just realized I was attracted to. With every step I could feel his muscles flexing on my back and under my legs and blushed even harder. And I thought I heard a low gentle chuckle**

_When he knew this girl was under stress just by going down stairs he thought back to the smiling face earlier. 'She can become that venerable by just the thought of falling when she was so carefree? 'He asked himself. He offered her his hand to guide her down but he could see the fear in her face and didn't take 'no' for an answer to helping her down. when he looked at her and saw she was blushing in an innocent way he couldn't help but chuckle and felt an overwhelming feeling when he accidently smelt her hair...'strawberries?' he wondered in his thoughts._

**When we got to the last step he put me down. I shyly said thank you. But before I would walk away he caught my hand and pulled me close. I lowered my face a little but he whispered 'can I look?' and with that lifted my chin with his index finger and thumb. I knew his face was pretty close because I could feel and hear his deep, slow breathing.**

_At that moment Urdu wanted nothing more than to kiss her. So he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers causing her to gasp in surprise. He turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss. He found out he could taste a bit of her lip gloss which turned him on more and his kiss turned hungrier. _

**The way he kissed sent chills up my spine and made me want to be closer to him so I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him put his hands on my hips. I slid my hands down his arms to his hands and felt something like a chain with something dangling from it on his left wrist so I traced it to find what felt like a cross with a ring on it. I gasped and my eyes flew open and I pulled away looked at him.**

**'You're a quincey?' I whispered.**

**'What?' he answered exasperated.**

**Before he could do or say anything I rushed him to the door and locked him out and ran up the stairs to my room.**

_Taken by surprise that this girl seemed to know what a 'quincey' was intrigued him. He knew the only person who would have answers was kiskue urahara._

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: thanks for reading I hope you liked it and even if you didn't please still review. I welcome criticism and compliments, and any advice you experienced writers think I should know. This is my first fanfic and it's sort of inspired by the songs "I'm in love with a girl" by Gavin Degraw and "" by Pink.**


	2. A Soul Reaper's Past

Hey guys sorry its been so long. Lots of school work and ugh! Writer's block so well anyways back to the story so yea Tierny just found out about Uryu (gasp!) what will happen next? Your about to find out.

Also I don't own Uryu or any other bleach character but I do own Tierny and Kyo. And Tierny is **bold,** (the conversation between Urahara, Renji , and Uryu is _ italics._)

**Chapter 2**

"_What the hell just happened?" Uryu asked himself aloud while running a hand through his short ebony hair. He kept playing the scene in his head._

"You're a Quincey?"_ he could hear her voice say over and over. He knew the only person who had the slightest idea how she had knowledge would be Kiskue Urahara. So he was walking to the shop the former Soul Reaper owned._

**I paced around me room chewing on my thumbnail "what the hell just happened, Tierny? You just made out with a "Quincey." I sit on my bed "I thought that was all behind me…no more Soul Society, no more hollows, no more soul reapers, and definitely no more freaking Quinceys!"**

_Uryu walked up to the shop door and started knocking. Still lost in thought, it took a minute for him to realize that Renji already answered the door so Uryu was knocking on his chest._

"_What the hell do you want?" Renji growled._

"_I need to speak to Urahara" Uryu answered ignoring the death glare burning into his forhead._

_He sat down with Urahara in the front room._

"_With what do I owe this visit?" Urahara asked yawning_

"_Well ….I was with this girl…we were k-kissing."_

"_Alright! Finally the super nerd is getting some action!" Renji said with approval._

_Urahara rolled his eyes and said "please continue."_

"_well like I said, we were kissing and she found this." I held up his left wrist to show the dangling cross with the loop signifying he was a Quincey." And she freaked out asking me if I was a Quincey but she shoved me out of the door. Before I knew, it I was walking here."_

"_Well I must say I 'am at a loss" Urahara said sipping his tea." What is this girl like?"_

"_She is gorgeous; she has short curly black hair with blonde tips, short and petite, the prettiest smile iv ever seen._

STRIKE ONE!

_Renji's fist tightened._

_Uryu continued "and she's blind."_

STRIKE TWO!

"_What is her smell?" Renji asked shaking with anger._

_Uryu looked confused "her what?"_

"_HER SMELL, HER TASTE! WHAT WAS IT?" Renji shouted._

_Just one word._

"_strawberries" Uryu replied._

STRIKE THREE!

_And all hell broke loose._

**I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back downstairs to check on the animals. I tried to forget the whole thing. "hes just another customer."I said aloud, glad I closed the shop early after pushing Uryu out. "hes just another….strong…warm…oh my god! Bad Tierny! Bad Tierny! You absolutely CANNOT fall for a Quincy! I walk to the back room to feed Harumika. "It could ruin the life I made here. What if ?" I begin to cry alittle "what if…happens all over again…I cant face Renji I cant face the Soul Society….not now." I take a deep breath and stopped my tears " its ok ." I told myself. " itll all work out, Uryu will not return..at least I hope not." Thoughts of Uryu made her think of the delightful pressure that was on them not too long ago. But I snapped back to reality and said to myself. "your blind, not weak." I took another deep breath and after feeding the tiger I went back up the steps to get ready for bed.**

_The next second Renji was on Uryu trying to pound his face in but fortunately for the bottom boy, Renji was too angry to even hit right. Each time Uryu dodged the punch by angling his head out of the way. Then all the pressure disappeared as Urahara pulled him off the Quincey yelling "Renji remember she left! Alright? She left the Soul Society a long time ago we don't fully know it is her and you don't even have the right to say who she can be with!"_

_Renji glared at him then pointed to Uryu picking himself up of the floor." Why him? Why did she pick him?"_

_Steadying himself Urahara tried to reason with the hot headed Soul Reaper." Maybe she didn't pick him…maybe it was just a coincedense."_

_Renji looked at him incrediiously "yeah, your right, he just fell out of the blue and his lips conveniently landed on hers."_

_He grumbled and walked out of the room to the guest room in which he was staying._

_Rubbing his face showing that he wasn't able to dodge atleast on of the attacks, Uryu looked at Urahara. "what the hell just happened? What did I do to get that reaction?"_

**I walked to my closet unzipping my skirt on the side and and unbuttoning my shirt to slip into a short, white spaghetti strapped sleep dress that ended right between my knees and thighs. Muscle memory guided me to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. Then sleepily I walked to my bed and basked in the soft confines of its soft, comfortableness and drifted to sleep.**

_Urahara couldn't help but think back and a female voice entered his mind with fits of giggles "kiskue your such a dork" and then the voice and laughing disappeared so he could focus his attention "can we discuss this later?"_

_Without waiting for a response he got up and walked out of the room but before he closed himself from the room he looked over his shoulder and said" I need some time to think, please leave." _

_Uryu got up a little disappointed but confused when he thought he had caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down Urahara's face._

Uryu walked out into the night and decided it was time to go home. His father was probably on another business trip so he couldn't ask him. Then he got a slight feeling that maybe he shouldn't tell his dad. "Oh well ill just worry about it later." He washed up and dressed down to a pair of boxers and laid down in his comfortable bed and drifted off.


End file.
